


Double Trouble

by paxambabes



Series: Mark the Spider Fucker [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Naga, Oviposition, Spiders, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack decides to introduce Mark to an equally monstrous friend who may be prove to be too much for him to handle.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted naga Tyler with two dicks? Well here you go. I give the people what they want. As always, you can send me ideas at my tumblr, transantisepticeye. Anyways, enjoy!

After that second night with Jack, Mark made it a weekly occurrence to visit the spider.

He'd go to see Jack after work, staying with him after the sex was finished, and talking about trivial things. For instance, Mark had learned that Jack was an avid gamer, using a custom rig that a good friend had made him. Mark had wondered Jack was able to play games with his claws, but Jack had just laughed and said he knew a guy. Jack started to bring up said friend frequently, mentioning that he was also a monster, but conveniently leaving out just what he was. He'd told Mark that he'd meet said friend soon enough, but to be careful around him because of his dislike of humans. Mark was worried about that, hoping the man wouldn't just outright kill him. But if Jack trusted him, then Mark could give him a chance too.

It wasn't until two months into their arrangement that Mark had finally met Jack's good friend. It'd been a normal night for them, watching cheesy low budget horror movies together, laughing at the worst parts. Then Jack had excused himself, going to the front of the factory to let someone in. Mark tensed as Jack left, knowing exactly who it was. As Mark grew more worried, Jack finally returned, friend in tow. Mark's heart dropped when he saw the other man for the first time.

He was a bit shorter than Jack, but in place of a spider body was a black scaled tail, glittering almost like an oil slick in the light. It had to be at least a few feet long, but couldn't be sure. There were patches of the black scales scattered on different parts of his body, each finger ending in small claws. When Mark laid eyes on his face, he was awestruck. If Mark thought Jack was gorgeous, this guy was just as handsome, if not slightly more. He had the softest looking slightly curly brown hair, and a jawline to die for. Unfortunately, he looked pretty displeased at the moment, which slightly ruined the look. The man caught Mark staring and snorted.

"You know I hate humans Jack. Why'd you bring me here?" the man said angrily, clearly not enjoying Mark's presence. 

"Oh come on Tyler, he's fine! I've been seeing him for a few months now! He's really nice, and if you really wanna know, he's a pretty good fuck too," Jack smirked, elbowing Tyler in the shoulder while gesturing to Mark.

"Jack!" Mark said embarrassed. Mark was blushing now, slightly angry that Jack had revealed that, but also a bit proud that Jack thought he was that good. 

"Wait, he's actually into that? You actually found someone who's into monsters?" Tyler was calmer now, looking at Mark with curiosity. Jack nodded, and whispered something into Tyler's ear, gesturing again at Mark. For a moment, Tyler looked shocked, but soon his face wore a look of intrigue and a hint of lust. Mark gulped when Jack gestured to Tyler's crotch and back at Mark, realizing exactly what Jack was planning. That suave bastard, Mark thought to himself. In the back of his mind, Mark wondered just how big Tyler was compared to Jack. Sure he'd gotten used to the size of Jack's cock, but he wasn't sure if he could handle someone even larger. Plus there was that rumor about nagas having two cocks, and Mark wasn't sure if that turned him on or scared him. Before Mark could even think, Tyler was in front of him, curling his long tail around Mark's entire body. Mark struggled for a moment, scared yet slightly turned on. Tyler brought one hand to the back of Mark's head, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Tyler kissed differently than Jack, much rougher and dirty, not afraid to bite Mark's lips with his razor sharp canines. Mark could taste the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, but he didn't care. Mark returned the kiss as best as he could, moaning as Tyler's long, forked tongue slid into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Mark could see Jack in the shadows, lightly stroking his already hard cock, moaning at the sight of them together. Tyler noticed that Mark was distracted and tightened his grip on Mark's body, making it hard for Mark to breathe. But the lack of air just made everything hotter for him. Mark barely registered Tyler pulling away, instead feeling something cold and scaly on his lips. Mark opened his eyes and saw the tip of Tyler's tail trying to push his lips apart. Mark obliged, opening his mouth wide enough to accommodate it. Tyler moaned as he thrust his tail into Mark's eager mouth, Jack moaning in response in the shadows. His grip grew even tighter and Mark's head was swimming from both the lack of oxygen and the sheer arousal. If Mark thought he was weird for enjoying fucking a spider, then this definitely took the cake. Mark tried to lick along the length of the tail, sucking lightly on the sensitive areas. He was rewarded with another squeeze and another breathy moan from Tyler. Eventually, Tyler loosened his grip and withdrew his tail from Mark's mouth, dropping him gently on the couch. Mark barely had enough enough time to process what was going on when Jack appeared in front of him, cock in front of Mark's face. Jack gripped Mark's hair roughly and pulled him up until they were face to face. 

"God you looked so hot sucking on his tail like that. Imagine what you'll look like with both of his cocks in your mouth. That is, if you can take them," Jack laughed breathily, bringing Mark in for a punishing kiss. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, enjoying the familiarity of his kisses.Mark was brought out of his bliss when he felt something hard pressing against his lower back. Make that two hard things. Then he felt Tyler wrapping his arms around Mark's torso, bringing his head to rest in the crook of Mark's neck and sighing. Mark tried to rock against Tyler's cocks, but Jack brought his hands to Mark's hips and gripped tight.

"Now now, Mark. You'll get them soon enough. First though, we should both probably help him out," Jack breathed out, gesturing towards Tyler. Mark groaned at the thought as they both made their way off the couch and positioned themselves in front of Tyler's crotch. 

"Hope you don't mind both of us blowing you at the same time, Ty," Jack laughed, grabbing one of Tyler's cocks in his hands. Mark followed suit, taking the other in his hand. Tyler sighed, gripping Jack's hair first, then Mark's. Tyler was only slightly smaller than Jack, but much thicker. Mark wasn't sure if he could fit it in his mouth, but there was no turning back now. Mark took the head of Tyler's cock in his mouth, lightly sucking while gripping the base. Tyler's grip in his hair tightened, as Mark slowly sank his mouth the length of his cock. From what Mark could hear next to him, Jack was doing just fine, making the hottest noises while he sucked on Tyler's other cock. Tyler was moaning uncontrollably now, unsure of how to thrust with two people sucking him off. Mark bobbed his head up and down, trying to do his best without outright choking. He must've been doing fine because Tyler's hips were starting to stutter, his movements becoming erratic. Soon, Tyler was pulling them both off, and forcefully bringing Mark up to his mouth for a bruising kiss. They both moaned as Jack continued to stroke one of Tyler's cocks, Jack clearly enjoying the other two together. Tyler broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Fuck, I was so close. Your mouth was made for sucking cock, Mark," Tyler groaned, lightly scratching his claws against Mark's cheek. Mark sighed, leaning into his feathery soft touch. Jack cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"Hey, what about me?" Jack said, slightly annoyed, withdrawing his hand from Tyler's cock.

"I guess you were okay," Tyler said absentmindedly, still stroking Mark's cheek. Jack laughed, rising from the floor and settling by Mark. Jack once again broke the calm by grabbing Mark and settling him on all fours. Mark knew what was coming next as Tyler slithered into place behind him, carefully removing Mark pants and underwear. Jack cradled his face and got close.

"You're going to take both of his cocks in your ass and you're going to suck me off. Got that kitten?" Jack cooed, running his claws down the side of Mark's face. Mark shivered at the thought of being double penetrated, not sure if he could take two at once. Mark nodded bracing himself as lowered his cock to Mark's lips, and Tyler positioned both of his cocks at Mark's entrance. Just as Jack started to push in his mouth, Tyler started to push in at the back. Mark was already overwhelmed at the feeling of two cocks in his ass. Tyler groaned and raked his claws down the small of Mark's back, thrusting in as hard as he could. Mark was already seeing stars as Tyler bottomed out, the stretch almost unbearable. Jack moaned as Mark took his cock in his mouth, trying to concentrate on both at the same time. Mark was sloppily sucking Jack, hoping that he wasn't doing too awful, but the pain of being double penetrated was overwhelming him. It was a good pain though, Mark feeling even fuller than when Jack had fucked him before. Tyler started to dig his claws into Mark's back, drawing blood, making Mark hiss around Jack's cock. Jack pulled Mark's hair in pleasure as he continued to thrust in and out of Mark's mouth, not letting up on his rhythm. Tyler's thrusts were growing faster and Mark was moaning around his mouthful of Jack's cock, trying to keep his balance. Mark was doing a good job of that until he felt the cool scales of Tyler's tail wrap around his aching cock. Mark popped off of Jack's cock and threw his head back and screamed in pleasure, sobbing from the over stimulation. Tyler's tail and cocks began moving in sync and Mark was almost about to come, until Jack roughly pulled him down to his cock. 

"Who said you could stop, you filthy whore? You're my cockslut and you'll suck me until I come in your mouth. You got that?" Jack spat out, not giving Mark any time to respond before he roughly shoved his cock all the way down Mark's throat. Mark almost choked as Jack held his head in place, fucking into his already abused throat. Tears began to form in Mark's eyes as Tyler thrust into a particularly sensitive spot and squeezed the head of his cock with the tip of his tail. Mark couldn't breathe, but he knew he had to obey Jack, so he stayed still he felt Jack's hips stutter and stop. Jack continued to hold Mark in place as the familiar feeling of Jack's eggs sliding wetly down his ruined throat. Mark sighed, almost forgetting about the blinding pleasure that he was experiencing from Tyler. Jack finally sighed, withdrawing himself from Mark's mouth. 

"You're gonna take my cocks and come for daddy, aren't you?" Tyler gritted out, grabbing Mark's hair and pulling him backwards until he was plush again Tyler's chest. Mark whined at that, as Tyler grabbed his throat and squeezed tightly. For the second time that night, Mark couldn't breathe, but god did he love it. His cock was already impossibly hard, and he felt his orgasm starting. Suddenly, Tyler's hand tightened around Mark's throat, claws digging into his skin and thrusts becoming sporadic. With one final thrust, Tyler bit down hard on Mark's neck, coming inside of him. Mark gasped, coming instantly and painting Tyler's tail with his come. The way it looked on the black scales made his cock twitch again as Tyler gently pulled out and released Mark's neck. Mark fell over, luckily being caught by Jack. 

"Well, uh, that was certainly interesting," Mark managed to get out, his voice raspy from the abuse his throat went through. Jack and Tyler just laughed both curling up next to him as best as they could.

"We'll definitely have to do this again sometime," Tyler said as he nuzzled into Mark's neck.

Maybe Mark would take him up on that offer.


End file.
